Office Misconduct
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Hermione hires Draco to be the assistant of her at home business in this smutty one shot. :D Oh my.


Hello There! :) This is my first one-shot, hope you like it! Comments and [[Constructive]] Criticism are welcome!

Hermione growled. Why him? Why him? Why HIM of all people to see.

Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh…So what exactly do you want," She asked, setting her elbows on the varnished wood of her desk. She did not want to give him this job at all. Why would he want it anyways?

"Well, obviously I would like this job," He said softly, then added in his silky smooth voice; "Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked at him. Damn. He was tall, lithe, and oh so muscular. He had always been attractive, but oh my, what a few years of growing up can do. He had transformed from a scrawny, swallow skinned teenager into a full blown, golden skinned man.

How was she going to be able to concentrate with him around?

"Well, what qualities do you possess that would make me consider you to be my assistant?" She asked, watching him through amber colored eyes. She watched as he idly played with a trinket upon her desk. She saw a firm muscle ripple across his forearm.

Oh. Good. God.

"I am hardworking…I'm willing to learn anything. I really think that I can help you and your business…and." He grinned wickedly. "I really need a job."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Daddy stopped giving you money?"

She saw his face tighten slightly.

"No, I haven't spoken to my father in years." He glanced up at her. "I lost my job a few weeks ago and I'm going broke."

Hermione sat back in her chair, watching him. "Do you really think you will be able to work with me?"

Malfoy straightened his back and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I think I will be able to work with you. Do you think you will be able to handle me, here? Working in your house with you?" He asked.

Hermione let the slightest of smiled cross her face. "We will just have to see, Malfoy." She said, extending her hand out across the table towards him.

She could not believe that she was hiring Draco Malfoy to do her office work.

He flashed her that dazzling smile once more and took her hand. "Alright then, we will see, Ms. Granger."

"So, what would you like me to do with these folders?" He asked, setting a pile of folders in front of her.

Hermione looked up at him, smoothing her bangs out of her eyes. "Uhm…put them in the…the bottom drawer of that filing cabinet."

She watched as he did so, noticing he had quite a nice behind. "You know you have a nice ass, Malfoy."  
She said simply.

He whipped up, his face flushing. "What?"

She giggled. Had she embarrassed Draco Malfoy? "You heard me, you have a nice ass." She poked her tongue out at him, and then resumed reading the documents she had been viewing.

Malfoy spluttered. "Isn't that sexual harassment, Ms. Granger?" He asked his cheeks rosy still.

She peered over her glasses at him. "What are you going to so, Malfoy?" She sat back in her chair, crossing her pencil skirted legs and watching him. "Report me?" She said slowly.

She watched him swallow, his eyes roaming erratically over her frame. "Well?" She asked after several moments.

"So what if I do? You can just pass comments off at me like that and get away with it." Malfoy said, squaring his shoulders.

Hermione huffed, sitting up and shrugging off her small jacket. She looked at him imploringly. "Well, what can I do to make it up to you?" She asked softly, biting her lip.

She watched Malfoy shiver, his pupils dilating as he observed her. "Umm…" He murmured, taking a sharp breath as he saw her unbutton the first two buttons of her top. He licked his lips, as if his mouth had gone dry suddenly.

"Umm what…?" She said, popping a few more buttons. She leaned forward just slightly, giving him a glimpse of her breasts.

He growled deep in his throat, at a loss for words.

She smiled. "I'm going to need an answer, Mr. Malfoy." She said, undoing the last button of her top, shrugging it away, leaving her in a rather racy scrap of a bra. When he didn't answer yet again, she stood and moved towards him, around the desk, to face him. "Answer me," She said in a low voice. Hermione felt goose bumps erupt on her skin as she pressed her hands against the hard wall of his abdomen.

Oh. Wow.

Draco leaned down and with a guttural moan he captured her mouth with his, his lips pressing hard against hers. He gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him, slipping his tongue into her mouth, drinking her in.

Hermione gasped, taken aback by the force of his kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her palms into his muscled back. Oh, why hadn't she done this earlier?

He pushed her backwards, his mouth still assaulting hers. He reached down and scooped her up, placing her on the desk. Malfoy ripped his mouth away from hers, placing burning kisses along her neck and collarbone. "Oh what are you doing to me?" He whispered harshly, his hands roaming her back, fumbling with her bra.

Hermione laughed breathlessly. "Oh what are you doing to me?" She reiterated, tossing her head back and watching him as he trailed his soft mouth down her chest. She hissed through her teeth, watching him carefully peel away her bra, leaving her bared before him.

Draco looked up at her, his ice colored eyes darkened into a sultry cobalt. He smoothed his hands over her breasts, thumbing her nipples. "Mmm, does that feel good, Ms. Granger?" He asked, silently daring her to break eye contact. He pinched and rolled her nipples, watching her.

Hermione moaned, her stomach curling into a tight knot. "Mmm, that does feel good, what else can you do?"

Draco grinned. "Well, let me just show you all the tricks up my sleeve." He bent over her, drawing a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sweet skin.

She reached up, dragging her fingers through his hair. Oh this was sweet, sweet taboo. Oh, it was so wrong.

He languidly moved his mouth from one nipple to the next, his hands pushing her skirt up to reveal a scrap of fabric that could scarcely be called panties. He scraped his thumb along them, feeling her warm, moist skin pulsing against him. Ugh, this girl. All his sweet, taboo fantasies from schooling had come flooding back. Many a time had his nights been filled with visions of this bookworm princess, most ended with him pumping furiously into his hand, imagining it was her forbidden virginal center. Oh god, now she was so grown up, so much more to grab and squeeze and feel. Oh, she was so much to handle. He couldn't wait. He felt his cock tighten against his jeans. Draco pushed her panties aside and slipped his fingers along her already wet sex. He sucked at her perfect little breasts.

"Oh, my god, you're killing me, Malfoy." She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as he pressed his thumb against her clit, slowly drawing circles around it.

Torture.

He grinned against her collarbone, dragging her mouth into another steamy kiss. "Does that mean it feels good?" He said, pushing her legs further apart.

"Maybe…"She said, poking her tongue out at him.

Draco kneeled, sniggering at the loud squeal she emitted as he drew the length of his tongue across her neatly trimmed sex. "Mmm, tell the truth." He said, sucking her clit into his mouth.

Hermione cried out, her whole body shaking. "Oh, god, so maybe it does feel good."

He slipped two fingers inside her, pressing against the bundle of nerves just inside. "Lies, it feels amazing." He flicked his tongue over her rapidly.

She thrust against him. "Oh, okay, it feels amazing!" She felt as if her whole body was engulfed in flames. Oh, never had it been this good.

He smiled. "Well, what do you want, Ms. Granger?" He asked, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head.

Hermione leaned forward, although she felt like jelly. She smoothed her hands over his toned torso, shivers rattling through her. She shrugged, nonchalantly, removing his jeans swiftly.

Draco ground his teeth as she stripped him. His cock ached behind his boxers. He felt like he was going to pop any second.

"Well, this is nice…" She said as she pulled his boxers down, his manhood springing forth. Wow. She grasped him, hot and oh so hard, dragging the tip of her tongue across his skin, tasting his precum. Hermione felt his knees buckle.

He groaned, gripping at the desk as he watched her slide to the floor, taking his length into her sweet mouth. Oh god, it was like a dream come true.

"Oh my god…" He muttered, dragging his hands into her hair, guiding her over his throbbing cock. "That feels…oh…oh."

She giggled, squeezing his base as she sucked slowly on his tip. She looked up at him as she swallowed his entire length.

He slammed his hand down against the desk, crying out. He wouldn't be able to handle this much more. Draco eased out of her perfect mouth, and then pulled her to her feet. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. Draco tore her panties away with no resistance. Oh he was finally going to have her, his forbidden, dirty princess. He growled, pushing her over the desk, that sweet little bottom rising up to him. He smacked her on each cheek. "Mmm, are you ready for this, Ms. Granger? Are you ready for me to fill you up?" He whispered against her ear, his tone raspy and thick with desire. He smacked her bottom once more, just to hear her squeal.

"Oh, I'm so ready, please…"She muttered, her whole body trembling in anticipation. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had her naked and bent over her desk, begging him to take her.

He pushed deep inside her, moaning as he felt her stretch to accommodate him. He could come right then, but he held his jaw tightly, pumping slowly into her.

Hermione cried out, stretched nearly to the point of pain. "Oh, Malfoy, I…oh you're huge…" She said with an exasperated laugh. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him.

He grinned, smoothing his hands across her backside as he moved within her. "Well, thanks…I try." He spanked her once more, growling.

She bit her lip, pressing her bottom against him as he pumped. She saw him flush. "What is it, my handsome assistant?"

He peered at her, increasing his speed. "I don't really know how much longer I can keep this up…you know? This is kind of…way more arousing than my normal…"

She giggled once more, watching him. "Hmm, well then, give me what you've got then." She moved in rhythm with his deep thrusts, she was quickly hurtling towards her ending as well.

Draco grimaced, grasping her shoulders and slamming into her, driving deep into her. He felt the tight knot in the pit of his stomach burst as he frantically pumped. "Oh, god, oh Hermione!" He cried out, spilling inside her.

She felt his release within her, hearing him cry out her name like that pushed her over as well. She shuddered beneath him, her orgasm shaking her to the core.

He leaned against her, spent and gasping for air. His heart pounding a tattoo in his temple, the blood rushing back to his head.

He had just had sex with Hermione Granger. He had just had mind blowing, sense stealing, comatose rendering sex with Hermione Granger.

She eased away from him, turning to face him. Hermione smoothed her hand over his cheek, looking into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him slowly. "Okay, let's get back to work, shall we?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scooped her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.


End file.
